Firearm users often need a device with which to lock or guard the trigger on their gun. Such devices can prevent children from being able to access the trigger on the gun and accidentally or purposely shooting the gun. The devices also prevent the trigger from unexpectedly being pulled while the gun is stored or jostled around.
In the past, trigger locks or trigger guards have been used to perform this purpose. These devices consist of at least two separate pieces which are placed on either side of the trigger of the gun and then locked together into fixed position. Most present firearm trigger locks and guard devices consist of a pair of guard pieces, a locking bar, and a key.
These devices have disadvantages. For instance, if any of the parts of the device is lost, the device cannot be used and must be totally replaced. Moreover, if a key is lost, the device cannot be opened in a emergency. Furthermore, some trigger guards are only designed for a certain size gun, such as a pistol, a rifle, or a shotgun.
Thus, there is a need for a removable trigger lock that has a minimal number of separate pieces, that can be opened without a key, and that can fit onto a variety of firearms.